Last Night
by La Patron-Minette
Summary: What Courfeyrac can't explain is why Marius's messenger has such tantalizing lips. One-shot. Eponine/Courfeyrac.


**WARNING****: Smut. There is no plot, not even if you squint. **

**PAIRING****: EponinexCourfeyrac (Disguised!Eponine and Bisexual!Courfeyrac)**

**This takes place when Courfeyrac and Eponine meet in the Brick, when she is looking for Marius and he convinces her to come to the barricade. It's basically a (very) sexed up version of that scene. Enjoy!**

* * *

A stranger awaited Courfeyrac in the lodge of his hotel, and he raised his eyebrows in question at the pretty _gamin_ whose face was sprinkled with the slightest smattering of adorable freckles.

"I'm looking for _Monsieur_ Marius." Said the figure, his raspy voice strangely pleasing to Courfeyrac's ear.

"Well, _bien garcon_, He's not here." Courfeyrac said, indicating the empty lodge. He found himself wondering why such a young, pretty boy would be looking for his chaste roommate. However, he was brought back to the present by the boy's eager question.

"Will he return this evening?" He asked, biting his chapped lips, which immediately drew the student's attention. Courfeyrac himself had never really had the opportunity to come into contact with anything so… _rough_. He'd bedded men with scruffy faces; surely this would be a different experience. And what was the young _Monsieur de _Courfeyrac but adventurous? "_Monsieur_?" The boy asked, looking hesitant and preciously shy. His freckles caught the light streaming through the doorway, and Courfeyrac had to physically choke out his answer.

"My apologies. My thoughts are… Elsewhere. I could not tell you when Marius is to be back. I certainly shan't be here myself," Said Courfeyrac. A loud crash sounded from the street, and he looked over his shoulder to see a pair of young workmen overturning an empty fiacre.

The boy looked very closely at him, narrowing his light brown eyes and scrunching his nose. He asked, "Why not?"

"Because I shan't." Came Courfeyrac's quick reply.

"Where are you going?" The boy interrogated further. Courfeyrac who, as shown by his thoughts, was quite in heat, answered cockily.

"Well, that depends on you, _garcon_."

The boy's shocked expression was certainly worth the risqué statement. However, before Courfeyrac could revel in his small victory, the youth responded with a sharp tongue.

"Well, what would my options be?" By the spark in the boy's eye, he understood Courfeyrac's innuendo and was playing along. However, neither of them was entirely sure if they were to act upon their urges.

"Beneath me or against the wall." Courfeyrac said, saucily. A gasp from the doorway broke the electric mood. Both of them cackled as Courfeyrac's concierge collapsed to the floor, her hand clutching her heart as she heard such dirty things.

"That's what the old bat gets for eavesdropping." The boy snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and fingering the letter he held with a certain hesitance. It was then that Courfeyrac came to terms with the shocking reality that there was a possibility that this was his last night to be a free-spirited dandy. In a moment that reeked of bad decisions, he stepped forward and crashed his lips against the boy's.

To Courfeyrac's chagrin, the boy took longer to respond than he hoped. At least he did return the kiss after several moments. In a passionate embrace, Courfeyrac eagerly spanned the torn skin on the boy's lips with his teasing tongue and his gently biting teeth.

"_Monsieur_," The boy whimpered, having felt Courfeyrac's erection against his thigh. Breifly, Courfeyrac wondered exactly why the other wasn't visibly aroused. Quickly he dismissed the thought, for he enjoyed a challenge.

They broke apart just long enough for Courfeyrac to lead the both of them up the stairs, passing over the unconscious form of Mere Veuvain. They tumbled down the hallway with a jovial lightness about the both of them, with the boy's thin fingers looped in Courfeyrac's suspenders and the older man's hand resting on the small of the youth's back, with his fingers sprawled dangerously close to an area that would be scandalous to touch in public.

Once in the safety of his flat, Courfeyrac began removing his bothersome clothing. First to go was his jacket, followed closely by his waistcoat and cuffs. His loose cravat remained around his neck, and his shirt was half unbuttoned as the boy practically leapt to seize him in a kiss again. Courfeyrac, in the heat of the moment, thought not of the boy's clothing but instead of what lay underneath. He found a tear in the smock and made the hole bigger until the fabric was entirely ripped off of…_Her_?!

Finding the situation all too amusing, the girl tossed her cap to the ground, releasing a mass of curls. She grinned at Courfeyrac's surprised expression, not at all bothered by her exposed breasts. Finally Courfeyrac shook his head and smirked, his seductive mood still in play, and hers as well, for their lips met again. They parted almost sweetly, their foreheads together and their lips ghosting the other's. Like old lovers, Courfeyrac pushed a tangled, chestnut lock away from her cheek.

"You naughty little girl." He scolded lightly before picking the girl around her waist and very nearly throwing her upon his bed. Her hair fanned about her head and her dark eyes were clouded over with lust. Her breasts, though small, were pleasantly perky and her pink nipples were all too appealing to Courfeyrac. Although he would have willingly spent his last night with anyone, he was glad it was this rough, teasing woman.

Courfeyrac removed his cravat and lowered himself on top of her with a newfound gentleness. He gently kissed down her jaw, leaving soft trails where his lips met her city-scarred skin. He found her collarbone and took special care to bite along its length, drawing a sharp gasp from her swollen mouth. His pen-calloused thumb rolled over her nipple and she moaned in pleasure, her narrow hips rolling to meet his.

He brought his lips back to hers and slipped his tongue into her small mouth, enjoying the texture of rough skin on his lips. Her hands slid under his shirt and up his smooth torso, still a boy's body in a man's world. Her bony fingers carefully undid the remaining buttons, and Courfeyrac shrugged off the offending garment.

Her palm pressed his bare shoulder, and before he knew it she'd rolled him over so that she was straddling him, her bare breasts catching the light from the window. It was a magnificent sight, one that Courfeyrac had the misfortune to not have encountered before. Her hands undid his trousers and he raised a leg to allow the removal of his remaining clothing. She took his hard cock in her hand and began to pump, eliciting a long groan from the boy on the bed. She rubbed at the head of his member before removing her hand and causing Courfeyrac to whimper- _whimper_! No woman had ever done such a thing to him!- as he mourned the loss of her gentle caress.

She stood on the bed as she undid the string around her patched velveteen trousers and allowed them to fall to the mattress. As she stood there, Courfeyrac crawled to her and began planting kisses up her bare legs, with her still standing. She giggled as his lips bit on the inside of her knee, but her laughter was stopped when Courfeyrac pulled her to the bed and thus beneath him.

Their new position had her head hanging off the side of the bed and his form sprawled on top of her. His experienced fingers found her center and he began to work around the aroused area, pressing on her clitoris with a wicked smile on his face. She practically slammed her hips against his as he brought her to a high, but he pulled his hand away before she could release.

Panting and writhing at the loss of his hand, she struggled to regain her composure. Once she did, she narrowed her eyes at him. "You bastard."

"Revenge is sweet, my darling." He murmured before roughly pulling her face to meet his, filled with a new sense of urgency as his leaking cock pained him in his desperation for release. He tugged slightly at her hair as their lips moved.

"Please!" She cried, her raspy voice almost reaching the breathy octave of a respectable woman (oh the irony). He planted a kiss in the valley between her breasts before finally succumbing to her begging.

He gave no warning, instead he impaled her with one movement of his hips, not thinking of her possible maidenhood. Thankfully, her virginity had been taken the night of the attack at the Gorbeau tenement, so Courfeyrac's rough plunge only pained her slightly.

He paused for a moment to catch his breath and she moaned against his shoulder, her soft breath tickling his sweaty skin. Finally he regained his strength and pulled out a little before pushing back in, causing her to cry out. He found a rhythm, slow at first, but at her insistence he grew to be faster.

Her pulsing walls clutched him tightly, causing his hurried thrusts to be nearly painful. He pushed in and out, her desperate cries very nearly driving him to the edge. Her thin hips struggled to keep up with him, giving them an erratic and yet pleasurable beat.

She gave out a scream and a string of curses as she came around his member, but he continued thrusting just as fast, needing his own release. His lips found her nipple and began to suck, drawing a tired mewl from the girl's lips. She began to respond again, her walls becoming slick with juices as he grew closer and closer. He thrusted roughly now, holding her frail body to the bed with a bruising grip.

Her hands found his back and she clutched at the lithe muscles there as he pounded her mercilessly against the bed. Her heartbeat increased and her vision grew fuzzy. She cried out, "_Monsieur_!" as her orgasm built inside her stomach, and her dirty nails dug into the skin on his back.

She reached a shattering climax a second time. He released inside her not long after, finally rid of the burning in his stomach. He rolled off the (still unnamed) girl, and quickly began pulling his clothing back on. The girl snatched his shirt before he could protest, and cheekily threw it on her small body.

"What? You ripped my only other top, _Monsieur_."

Hearing her say the formal title in a normal voice brought back the lovely mental image of her writhing body beneath his as she cried it in ecstasy.

"To the barricades, then?" he asked, and she nodded, her cheeky grin fading into a grimace as her cap went back on her head.

"To the barricades."

* * *

**My first attempt at writing smut. How was it? **

**Review! ("Constructive criticism welcome, flames however will be used to roast marshmellows."- ****ConcreteAngelRoxHerHalo)**


End file.
